The present invention relates to an image displaying device, an image processing device and an image displaying system.
1. conventionally, in the field of a playing device comprising an image displaying device, there has been a viewing amusement device where fish or other moving bodies are displayed in the image displaying device and are enjoyed as virtual pets. In an image processing device stored in the viewing playing device, virtual models imitating the moving bodies can be formed in a virtual three-dimensional space and images of the virtual models viewed from a prescribed observing point can be displayed in a displaying means.
However, when the observing point or the observed point is fixed, the background screen does not change and the stereoscopic expressions are insufficient. Moreover, when the movement of the observing point or the observed point is standardized, the change of the background screen is also standardized and the interest of a viewer may be thereby reduced. On the other side, when the observing point or the observed point is moved at random, the moving bodies do not come into the visual field or come into the center of the visual field of the viewer, so that the interest of the viewer may be reduced.
2. Furthermore, if the moving bodies come into the visual field, there is a possibility that the interest of the viewer will be reduced when the distance between the observing point and the moving bodies is too long or too short. Moreover, the image is easier to see, when the position of the observing point or the observed point is set taking into consideration the facing and moving direction of the moving bodies In addition, when the movement of the moving bodies suddenly changes, it makes the image easier to see when the movement of the observing point or the observed point is reduced.
3. Moreover, if the observing point is moved in accordance with the movement of the moving bodies, and the interest of the viewer may be thereby reduced, such that there is less movement in the moving bodies, produces less movement of the observing point moves less.
4. Furthermore, a known image displaying system displays images produced when a virtual space model is viewed from a predetermined observing point, and can display the behavior of the model lit by the virtual light.
However, there is no conventional image displaying system which the portion to be illuminated by light can easily and freely set on the screen.
5. Moreover, in a known image displaying device, when a mouse pointer is moved to a predetermined part on the screen, and a mouse is clicked at such portion, explanations on images displayed at the predetermined part on the screen are thereby displayed.
However, there is no conventional viewing image displaying system which displays images of more than one fish or other animal or plant on the image displaying device for viewing such images as virtual pets and displays the information of each moving body.
6. Furthermore, if, for example, outside images viewed through a window of a submarine is to be displayed in the image displaying device as viewing images, these images are made realistic by displaying images of window frames together with the images viewed outside the windows.
Nevertheless, since the thickness of the window frames can not be illustrated even if the window frames are displayed, the image may lack reality and leave some unsatisfied feeling as images for viewing.
7. Moreover, a known displaying system has an input means on the screen of the image displaying device, and when the screen is traced with an associated inputting pen or the like, the line traced can be drawn.
Nevertheless, there is no conventional displaying system which arranges a plurality of moving bodies along on the trail traced and draws pictures with such plurality of moving bodies.
8. Furthermore, a known displaying system displays figures or characters which are previously recorded in the displaying device and can update the other figures or characters previously recorded.
However, there is no conventional displaying system which displays images of more than one fish or other moving bodies on the image displaying device and displays line drawings (such as characters and figures) by arranging the plurality of moving bodies in the viewing playing device where such moving bodies are enjoyed as virtual pets.
9. Moreover, the image displaying devices such as CRT, liquid crystal and the like conventionally existed in the field of the image displaying device. Nevertheless, since CRT uses cathode ray tube, whereby greater depth of the image displaying device is required if a large installation space is required, an especially large screen is to be set (see FIG. 1). Moreover, an image displaying device using liquid crystal is expensive, and the cost will increase if an especially large screen is desired. Furthermore, if a joystick or various operation buttons are provided as an input device, a larger installation space is required. In addition, in the case of CRT, the maximum size of the screen is thirty-six (36) inches, and a larger screen may not be obtained.
Furthermore, if the surface of the display curves as in CRT, the image portion at the ends of the display surface are distorted (See FIG. 2). Especially, if images prepared by the three-dimensional CG are displayed, there is a problem that the distortion of images impairs the expression of solidity. Moreover, although distortion at the end of images decreases when the images are viewed from some distance, the distortion at the ends of the images will increase when the viewer approaches the screen to see. Especially, in order to increase the interactiveness between a viewer of the image and the screen by setting a touch censor on the screen, the viewer of the images must approach the screen to see the images, and the distortion of the screen a problem which can not be ignored.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a highly-viewing-level playing device, whereby viewing images indicate the movements of a plurality of moving bodies, and the present intention are the objects described below in further detail.
Firstly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device capable of adequately retaining an observing point position to at least one fish by determining the observing point position based on a status of the one moving body or the group of moving bodies, and adequately displaying the moving bodies moving around on the virtual space to prevent the viewer""s interest thereof from decreasing by adequately displaying at least one of the fish.
Secondly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device which is capable of adequately displaying the moving bodies moving around on the virtual space to prevent the viewer""s interest thereof from decreasing by determining an observing point and a sight-line to make sure that the moving bodies are displayed.
Thirdly, the object of the present invention is to provide an image processing device capable of adequately displaying the moving bodies moving around on the virtual space to prevent the viewer""s interest thereof from decreasing by making images change.
Fourthly, the object of the present invention is to provide an image displaying system capable of selecting a part to be lightened only by performing a predetermined input on the screen.
Fifthly, the object of the present invention is to increase the enjoyment of the game and to make it easier to understand by displaying a plurality of fishes and other moving bodies on the image displaying device and easily display the explanation of each of the plurality of moving bodies in the viewing amusement device, wherein the plurality of the moving bodies are enjoyed such as virtual pets.
Sixthly, the object of the present invention is to provide a viewing image displaying device capable of displaying images being rich in reality.
Seventhly, the object of the present invention is to provide a new method of expression in the image displaying system, wherein images drawn by the tracing line on the screen are displayed. Moreover, the object of the present invention is to add viewing characteristics to the image displaying system by arranging the moving bodies to any discretionary array in accordance with the tracing line that are traced on the screen in the viewing image displaying system.
Eighthly, the object of the present invention is to display a plurality of fishes and other moving bodies in the image displaying device, make the moving bodies, in a usual status, naturally move in a viewing playing device wherein the moving bodies are enjoyed as virtual pets, and in a predetermined mode, make the plurality of moving bodies at a predetermined arrangement to show a predetermined line drawing (characters, drawings and the like) as a whole and increase the enjoyment.
Ninthly, the object of the present invention is to provide an image displaying device capable of making a larger screen as well as making the space of setting up thereof small. Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to provide an image displaying device with a large screen wherein images are not distorted.
In order to achieve the aforementioned objects, the present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point and characterized in determining the observing point position based on the status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the plurality of the moving bodies.
Moreover, it is desirable that a sight-line direction from the observing point is determined based on the status of the moving body or the group or moving bodies.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the observing point position is changed from the position based on the one moving body or the group of moving bodies to the position based on another moving body or another group of moving bodies every predetermined time.
In addition, the image processing device of the present invention comprises: a moving body model generating means for generating virtual models imitating each of multiple moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space, a moving body selecting means for selecting one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the multiple moving bodies, a status recognizing means for recognizing a status of the moving body or group of moving bodies, an observing point position determining means for determining an observing point position based on the status of the moving body or group of moving bodies, and an image generating means for generating images produced when a whole or a part of the multiple moving bodies are viewed from the observing point.
Moreover, it is desirable that the image processing device of the present invention comprises sight-line direction determining means for determining a sight-line direction based on the status of the moving body or group of moving bodies, wherein the image generating means generates images when a model is viewed from the observing point to the sight-line direction.
Furthermore, the present invention comprises an image processing device for displaying images produced when one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, characterized in that a distance between an observing point determined when one moving body or group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the one moving body or multiple moving bodies move to a direction away from the observing point and the moving body or group of moving bodies is shorter than a distance between an observing point determined when the moving body or group of moving bodies approach to the observing point and the moving body or group of moving bodies.
In addition, the image processing device of the present invention comprises; a moving body model generating means for generating virtual models imitating each of one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space, a status recognizing means for recognizing a status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, an observing point position determining means for determining an observing point based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, and an image generating means for generating images produced when a whole or a part of the multiple moving bodies are viewed from the observing point, and characterized in that the status recognizing means recognizes the position (Pf) and the direction (vf) of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, and the observing point position determining means determines the observing point position(Pn) based on the position and the direction of the moving body or the group of moving bodies.
Further, it is desirable that the observing point position determining means calculates a predetermined basic direction (Vxe2x80x2f) based on the direction of the moving body or the group of moving bodies (Vf), calculates a position (Bxe2x80x2) at a predetermined distance (Ls) away from a plane containing a position (Bf) at a predetermined distance (Lf) away from the position of the moving body or the group of moving bodies (Pf) to the predetermined basic direction (Vxe2x80x2f), and thereby determines the observing point position (Pn).
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a displaying means images produced when one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and characterized in determining the above observing point position based on the status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies and determining a sight-line direction from the observing point based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, wherein the sight-line direction points forward of the moving direction of the moving body or the group of moving bodies when the moving body or the group of moving bodies are moving.
An image processing device of the present invention comprises: a moving body model generating means for generating a virtual model imitating each of one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space, a status recognizing means for recognizing a status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, an observing point position determining means for determining an observing point position based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, a sight-line direction determining means ;for determining a sight-line direction based on the status of the body or the group of moving bodies, and an image generating means for generating images produced when a whole or a part of the plurality of moving bodies are viewed from the observing point, and characterized in that the image generating means generates images produced when the sight-line direction is viewed from the observing point, the status recognizing means recognizes the position (Pf) and the direction (Vf) of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, and the sight-line direction determining means determines a sight-line direction based on the present position (Ko) and the past position the predetermined time before (Kn) of the moving body or the group of moving bodies recognized by the aforementioned status recognizing means.
Moreover, it is desirable that the sight-line direction determining means determines a sight-line direction by putting the observed point at the predetermined point on the extension line straightly to the present position (Ko) from the past position the predetermined time before (Kn) based on the present position (Ko) and the past position the predetermined time before (Kn) of the moving body or the group of moving bodies recognized by the status recognizing means
Furthermore, the present invention is all image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and characterized in that the above observing point position is determined based on the status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, and the observing point moves behind the movement of the movement of the moving body or the group of moving bodies.
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and characterized in that the observing point position is determined based on a status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, and a sight-line direction from the observing point is determined based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, and the sight-line direction moves behind the movement of the moving body or the group of moving bodies.
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a group of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and comprises an observing point target position (Po) calculating means for calculating a target position of the observing point based on the status one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the group of moving bodies and an observing point position determining means for determining an observing point position based on the calculation result obtained by the observing point target position calculating means, wherein said observing point position determining means calculates a position (Pn) which divides at a prescribed ratio a line segment connected between an observing point position (Pp) immediately determined before the calculation and the observing point target position (Pc) newly calculated by said observing point target position calculating means after a predetermined period of time, and determines a new observing point
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a group of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and comprises an observing point position determining means for determining the observing point position based on the status of a moving body or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, a sight-line direction target figure calculating means for calculating a target figure of a sight-line direction from the aforementioned observing point based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies, and a sight-line direction determining means for determining a sight-line direction based on a calculating result of the sight-line direction target figure calculating means, wherein the sight-line direction determining means calculates a direction (Vn ) where the direction of observing point (Vp) determined just before and a sight-line direction target figure (Vxe2x80x2c) newly calculated after a predetermined period of time by the aforementioned sight-line direction target figure calculating means are shared at a predetermined rate and determines the direction (Vn) as a new sight-line direction.
The present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a plurality of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point and comprises observing point position determining means for determining the observing point position based on the status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or plurality of moving bodies, sight-line direction target figure calculating means for calculating a target figure of a sight-line direction from the observing point based on the status of the moving body or the group of moving bodies and sight-line direction determining means for determining a sight-line direction based on a calculating result obtained by the sight-line direction target figure calculating means, wherein the sight-line direction determining means calculates a direction (Vn) where the direction of the observing point (Vp) determined just before and a sight-line direction target figure (Vxe2x80x2c) newly calculated after a predetermined period of time by the sight-line direction target figure calculating means are shared at a predetermined rate and determines the direction (Vn) as a new sight-line direction.
Moreover, the present invention is an image processing device for displaying on a display means images produced when one or a group of moving bodies moving in a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point and comprises an observing point basic figure calculating means for calculating a basic figure of the observing point based on a status of one or a group of moving bodies moving together uniformly selected from among the moving body or the plurality of moving bodies, wherein the observing point is moved within a predetermined scope on the observing point basic figure calculated by the observing point basic figure calculating means.
Furthermore, it is desirable that an observing point is calculated and made it to be an observing point basic figure, and is further moved within a predetermined scope to determine the observing point.
Moreover, it is desirable that the aforementioned observing point position determining means determines the predetermined basic direction (Vxe2x80x2f) based on a vector achieved by multiplying a vector to the moving body or the group of moving bodies (Vf) by a predetermined transformation matrix (Gt) to make the vector rotate in a predetermined angle.
In addition, the predetermined transformation matrix (Gt) is a matrix randomly selected from multiple transformation matrixes previously provided (Gl to Gn) and is preferably changed to another matrix randomly selected from the multiple transformation matrixes (Gl to Gn) every predetermined time.
The present invention is an image displaying system comprising an image displaying device, input means capable of operating the input corresponding to each point on the display surface of the image displaying device, and a processing device for processing an input signal from the input means as well as displaying on the image displaying device images, wherein when there is any input in the input means, images around the point on the display surface corresponding to the input is clarified more than those before the input operates.
Moreover, images displayed on the image displaying device are images produced when virtual models generated on a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a predetermined observing point, and it is desirable that the virtual light is lit to and around a point on the virtual three-dimensional space displayed at the point on the display surface corresponding to the input from the point on the virtual three-dimensional space.
An image processing device of the present invention comprises an input deciding means for deciding an input to the input means capable of operating the input corresponding to each point on the display surface of the image displaying device and deciding a position on the display surface corresponding to the input, and a clarifying means for clarifying images at and around the point on the display screen corresponding to the input more than those before the input operates pursuant to the deciding result obtained by the input deciding means.
Moreover, it is desirable that the image displaying device of the present invention further comprises luminance deciding means for deciding that the luminance of images output in the image displaying device is less than a predetermined luminance, wherein the clarifying means operates pursuant to the deciding result of the luminance deciding means.
Images displayed in the image displaying device are images produced when virtual models generated on a virtual three-dimensional space are viewed from a, predetermined observing point, and it is desirable that the clarifying means throws virtual light to and around the point on the display screen corresponding to the input from one point on the virtual three-dimensional space.
Moreover, the image processing device of the present invention comprises a display unit in plane state for displaying models arranged on the virtual three-dimensional space as images viewed from a predetermined observing point, indication detecting means for detecting the position operated (indicated) on the display screen of the display unit and image controlling means for raising luminance on or around the point of the display screen corresponding to the position detected by the indication detecting means.
The image processing device of the present invention comprises a display unit in plane state for displaying a model arranged on a virtual three-dimensional space as an image viewed from a predetermined observing point, indication detecting means for detecting the position operated to the display screen of the display unit and image controlling means for increasing the lightness of the colors of images on or around the point on the display screen corresponding to the position detected by the indication detecting means.
The present invention is a viewing image displaying system comprising an image displaying device, an input means capable of operating the input corresponding to each point on the display surface of the image displaying device, and a processing device for processing an input signal from the input means as well as displaying the viewing image on the image displaying device, wherein when input is performed to the input means, information on the displaying object displayed at the position on the display surface corresponding to the input is displayed to the image displaying device.
Moreover, it is desirable that the input means is a touch-censor provided along the display surface of the image displaying device.
The present invention is a viewing image displaying device comprising a display unit for displaying viewing images upon viewing outside of a virtual window from the virtual window, wherein a member of framework in the shape corresponding to the virtual window is provided in front of the display surface.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the viewing images are images imitating under water behaviors.
The present invention is an image displaying system, comprising an image displaying device, input means corresponding to each point on the display surface of the image displaying device and a processing device for processing an input signal from the input means as well as displaying images of a plurality of moving bodies on the image displaying device, wherein when input is operated to the input means, a whole or a part of the multiple moving bodies are arranged along the trace of the points on the display surface corresponding to the input.
Moreover, it is desirable that a position on the display surface input by the input means is recorded at every predetermined time by a specific number, and the plurality of moving bodies are arranged on a predetermined number basis to each of the positions on the display surface recorded every predetermined time.
In addition, it is desirable that the plurality of moving bodies are allocated in a predetermined number by corresponding to each of the predetermined time and arranged in a predetermined number corresponding to each of the predetermined time to each of the positions on the display surface every predetermined time.
It is desirable that the plurality of moving bodies are arranged without piling on top of each other.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the aforementioned input means is a touch-censor provided on the display surface.
Images of the plurality of moving bodies are viewing images for displaying a plurality of animals, and it is desirable that when there is no input to the input means, the behavior of the plurality of moving animals are displayed on the image displaying device, and when there in any input to the input means, the plurality of animals are arranged on a predetermined position along the trace of the points on the display surface corresponding to the input.
The present invention is an image processing device, comprising image output means for outputting on the image displaying device images including a plurality of moving bodies, input recognizing means for recognizing inputs to an input device capable of inputting corresponding to each point on the display surface of the image displaying device in the predetermined numbers and moving body arranging means for arranging the moving bodies to a position on the display surface corresponding to the recognized input.
It is desirable that the aforementioned input recognizing means recognizes the input at every predetermined time over the predetermined numbers, and the moving body arranging means arranges the moving bodies to a position on the display surface corresponding to each input recognized at every predetermined time on a predetermined number basis.
It is desirable that the moving body arranging means decides whether the plurality of moving bodies are piled on top of each other on the display surface, and the position of the moving bodies is changed to prevent the displays of the moving bodies from piling on top of each other according to the deciding result.
The present invention is a viewing image displaying system comprising an image displaying device and a processing device for generating amusing images showing behaviors that a plurality of moving bodies move and displaying the images on the image displaying device, and a viewing amusement device, wherein, in a predetermined case, each of the moving bodies is arranged at the predetermined position previously recorded and a predetermined line drawing of which are drawn as a whole of the plurality of moving bodies.
The present invention is an image processing device comprising viewing image generating means for generating amusing images showing behavior that a plurality of moving bodies move and displaying the images on the image displaying device, time deciding means for deciding the elapse of a predetermined time from the commencement of the viewing image generating process and predetermined position arranging means for arranging each of the moving bodies to a predetermined position previously recorded based on the deciding result obtained by the time deciding means and drawing a predetermined line drawing as a whole of the plurality of moving bodies.
The present invention is an image processing device, comprising a display unit in the plane state for displaying models arranged in a virtual three-dimensional space as images viewed from a predetermined observing point, indication detecting means for detecting a position operated (detected) on the display screen on the display unit and image controlling means for changing the images according to the position detected by the indication detecting means, wherein the display unit is constituted by a plasma display device.
Moreover, it is desirable that the image controlling means changes the displaying status of a displaying body displayed on a position corresponding to the position operated to the display screen.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the indication detecting means is provided along the display surface of the display unit.
The present invention is a medium recording a program for making the processing device perform each of the means.
Further, the recording medium is a medium, wherein information (mainly digital data, program) are recorded by any physical means, and capable of making the processing device such as a computer, or a dedicated processor and the like operate a predetermined function. It may be a medium capable of downloading programs to a computer in any means and making a predetermined function to be performed. For example, a flexible disc, a fixed disc, a magnetic tape, a photo electro disc, CD, CD-ROM, CD-R, DVD-RAM, DVD-ROM, DVD-R, PD, MD, DCC, a ROM cartridge, a RAM memory cartridge with a battery back-up, a flash memory cartridge and a non-volatile RAM cartridge are included.
The case where data transfer from a host computer is received through wire or wireless communication network is included. As it is called, even inter-net is included the aforementioned recording medium.